


Anything For You

by TheSleepyOne



Category: The Witcher (TV), The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne
Summary: What Geralt would give to spend just a night with you.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fic in a while and thought I’ll feed all of you with a drabble. Enjoy. And like always, unbeta’d babyyyyyy.

His arm was wrapped tightly. Too large of a chuck of his leg was taken off. There were a total of sixteen new scars littered across his body, nine on his back alone. All of this was from a fight with the city that will not be named across the continent. 

But all of it was worth it because you were here. You were alive and safe and just so sweet without wanting a single thing in return. He didn’t know what he did in his past life, or in his earlier years to deserve someone as good as you.


End file.
